


Память

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	

Он словно выплывает из небытия. Вокруг медленно проявляется мотельная комната, он знает таких сотни. Откуда? Неизвестно. Сидящий напротив мужчина что-то рассказывает, изредка жестикулируя. У того такое интересное лицо и удивительно зеленые глаза. Он несколько раз моргает, пытаясь уловить суть разговора, но мужчина внезапно замолкает и просто впивается взглядом.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Кто?  
\- О, черт! – мужчина горестно трясет головой, а потом снова поднимает на него взгляд. Теперь в его глазах море усталости. – Ты – Сэм Винчестер, а я твой брат, Дин. Помнишь?  
\- Дин.  
Имя уютно перекатывается на языке, рождая смутные ощущения. Совершенно незнакомые ощущения.  
\- Что случилось, Дин?  
\- Чувствую себя долбанным магнитофоном. Не знаю я, что случилось! Если бы не Бобби, я бы решил, что ты прикалываешься. Он уже едет, сказал, что знает, как с этим разобраться. Ты помнишь хоть что-нибудь?  
Он молчит.  
\- Сэм?

Просто вспышка. Он стоит перед зеркалом в ванной, и блики от воды в раковине бьют в глаза. В зеркале отражается незнакомец, который сводит брови, когда он недоуменно хмурится. Что происходит?  
Он выходит из ванной и видит, как какой-то мужчина бросает мобильный на стол.  
\- Сэм, наконец-то, я думал, ты там утонул. Я дозвонился Бобби.  
\- Кто вы?  
Мужчина стонет сквозь зубы.  
\- Ты опять? Я – Дин, ты – Сэм, мы братья. И, похоже, застряли в этой чертовой дыре! – мужчина пнул кровать и подошел ближе. – Ты действительно ничего не помнишь?  
Он качает головой, и мужчина вздыхает.  
\- Идем, сядем, и я все тебе расскажу.

Это похоже на пробуждение, но он уверен, что не мог заснуть с этим во рту. Сильные пальцы настойчиво тянут его за волосы.  
\- Блядь, Сэмми, только не тормози.  
Он послушно насаживается ртом, недоуменно глядя вверх. Зеленоглазый незнакомец просто пожирает его взглядом, но уже через секунду глаза того закрываются. Он чувствует, как в горло стекает теплое, а пальцы в его волосах подрагивают. Утирая рот, он поднимается с колен и видит шальную улыбку незнакомца.  
\- Думаю, после такого стоит познакомиться.  
Улыбка тускнеет, и мужчина торопливо застегивает ширинку.  
\- Сэмми, в чем дело? Если это шутка, то дурацкая.  
\- Нет, это… - он сосредоточенно хмурится, пытаясь найти в голове хоть что-то. – Я ничего не помню. Я даже не помню, кто я.  
Мир плывет, и незнакомец хватает его за плечи, пытливо глядя в глаза.  
\- Тебя зовут Сэм, Сэм Винчестер. Вспоминаешь?  
\- Нет. А что происходит?  
\- Мы здесь на охоте. Странные случаи, ведьма – ты же сам нашел это дело. Ну?  
Он молчит. Кажется, он никак не может уловить смысл слов. Ведьма?  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Голова кружится.  
\- Сходи умойся, может полегчает.

Звуки бара так привычны, что Сэм их почти не замечает. Он прекрасно слышит разговор брата и смуглой красавицы у барной стойки. Да, Дин в своем репертуаре, а ведь обещал, что этот вечер они проведут вдвоем. Но, кажется, брат и сам все помнит, потому что до Сэма доносится его голос:  
\- Прости, детка, сегодня у меня другие планы.  
Он сочувственно улыбается и незаметно подмигивает Сэму. Или не совсем незаметно, потому что брюнетка оборачивается и бросает на него оценивающий взгляд.  
\- Это на него ты меня променял? – теперь она улыбается сочувственно. – Да он забудет тебя уже через пять минут.  
\- Нет, малышка, мы слишком крепко связаны, чтобы он смог меня забыть.  
\- Посмотрим.


End file.
